Disturbia (Stephen Druschke's Style)
Lyrics: *The Powerpuff Girls: Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum *Bloosom No more gas in the rig Can't even get it started. *Bubbles: Nothing heard, nothing said Can't even speak about it. *Buttercup: Out my life, out my head Don't wanna think about it. Feels like I'm going insane, Yeah. *Wendy: It's a thief in the night To come and grab you. *Alice: It can creep up inside you And consume you. *Penny: A disease of the mind It can control you. It's too close for comfort. *Girl Characters: Throw on your brake lights We're in the city of wonder, Ain't gonna play nice Watch out, you might just go under, Better think twice Your train of thought will be altered, So if you must falter be wise. *The Powerpuff Girls: Your mind is in disturbia. *Bubbles: It's like the darkness is the light. *The Powerpuff Girls: Disturbia. *Blossom: Am I scaring you tonight? *The Powerpuff Girls: Disturbia. *Buttercup: Ain't used to what you like. *The Powerpuff Girls: Disturbia, Disturbia. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum *Vanellope: Faded pictures on the wall, It's like they talkin' to me. *Lilo: Disconnecting all the calls, Your phone don't even ring. *Susie: I gotta get out, Or figure this shit out. It's too close for comfort, oh. *Blossom: It's a thief in the night To come and grab you. *Bubbles: It can creep up inside you And consume you. *Buttercup: A disease of the mind It can control you, I feel like a monster. *The Powerpuff Girls: Throw on your brake lights We're in the city of wonder (City of lights) Ain't gonna play nice (oh) Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice (think twice) Your train of thought will be altered So if you must falter be wise (be wise) Your mind is in disturbia. *Lilo: It's like the darkness is the light *The Powerpuff Girls: Disturbia. *Jenny: Am I scaring you tonight? *The Powerpuff Girls: Disturbia. *Alice: Ain't used to what you like. (what you like) *The Powerpuff Girls: Disturbia, Disturbia. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum *Buttercup: Release me from this curse I'm in Trying to maintain. *Bubbles:But I'm struggling If you can't go, go, go. *Blossom: I think I'm gonna oh, oh, oh! *Girl Characters: Throw on your brake lights, We're in the city of wonder. Ain't gonna play nice, Watch out, you might just go under. Better think twice, (better think twice) Your train of thought will be altered. So if you must falter be wise. (if you must falter be wise) Your mind is in disturbia. *Bubbles: It's like the darkness is the light *Girl Characters: Disturbia. *Buttercup: Am I scaring you tonight? *Girl Characters: Disturbia. *Blossom: Ain't used to what you like. (disturbia) Girl Characters: Disturbia, Disturbia. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Category:Stephen Druschke Songs Category:Music videos Category:Songs